Calling All Grunts
by Ikana's Sheikah
Summary: Come one and all to our annual exposition of our favorite teams. Recruitment details inside, which will you choose?


**Author's Note**: Something that has been going around in my head for a while, inspired by a conversation I had with some friends. I plan to cover the core series and see how that goes. Purely for the fun of it, take it for what it is and enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, that honor belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

><p>It was painfully obvious; I was dirt broke, without a single thing going for me, no trick up my sleeve, final gambit, nothing, nada, zilch. My parents knew it, my coworkers hounded me and were promptly trying to throw everything out of my cubicle, since it was no secret I was well beyond strike three with the president, and after last quarter I wasn't the only one getting the boot, but certainly the first one to get shown the door. My friends were nonexistent going on with their own lives, and families, being nothing but an old acquaintance that really needed to just disappear. Yeah, some friends I have. That didn't bother me in the least, we grew apart we had our own things going for us, you know that's just what growing up is all about. I didn't want any sympathy, or pity, really nothing from anyone, just for them to shut up about my very apparent lack of affairs. I've been taking care of myself just fine all these years; this was just to be another bump in the road to be overcome and then to move on with life. But no, what really irked me, like digging a knife in my gut, was that <em>she<em> knew about it.

"Come on Rhys! You said you were broke, that you had nothing planned, and it was about high time that you finally took me out on that date," Adele shrieked at me, I flinched and tried to block her out by covering my ears. We grew up together in Vermillion City, before she moved to someplace in Johto and I traveled to Hoenn. Spending my last money on a trip back home, there she stood in front of my house as though she _planned_ the whole thing. And knowing her? It wasn't that hard to believe, so like an idiot I agreed to her stupid date. I didn't have anything to lose, so what was the worst thing that could happen?

"That was ten years ago, and I was kind of thinking something a little more romantic…Not in the middle of a godforsaken desert," I hollered right back at her clenching my fist before throwing my bag on the ground. The journey was a blur, just like the shimmering heat in this desert. I didn't even have a chance to unpack as she grabbed my bag and dragged me onto some stupid boat, on a long stupid trip, that I thankfully was passed out for most of it, to come to some unknown corner of the world. Before I could even empty the rest of my stomach from the damn boat she was throwing all our stuff into some vehicle that I have never saw before, and we whooshed out of the town before I could even see the name, and what greeted me out of that little gem of a place? Sand, sand, and lo and behold, more sand! "You know what, Mom was right. You are crazy and insane for that matter. Why the hell are we in a desert!? Where are we?"

"Orre, you know that little region in the middle of nowhere? Well here we are, and it's mostly arid desert as far as the eye can see. You don't even see Pokémon out here except in some very select spots. And that vehicle is a hover craft, of sorts, makes traveling the desert easy as can be, can't get far on wheels out here. And here is where the date was going to be. I think we're still early," she explained so flippantly that I wanted to throttle her. I clenched my hands in front of my face before throwing them down to my side. No, I can't think like that, she's being civil in a _very_ uncivil way but I won't let her get to me, I can be a gentleman about this…totally I can handle this…

"Why?! There is _nothing_ here," I threw my hand around us. Nope, couldn't do it. "Nothing! Sand, sand, blistering sun, oh and hey more _sand_. If you hated me so much, why didn't you just throw me overboard? Save me the trouble of dying a horrible death in this heat and just let me drown for _decency's_ sake?"

"Why are you getting so worked up? Besides if I did hate you, as much as you say, wouldn't I _choose_ this place anyways? You know prolong your suffering and all that? Decency wouldn't be the issue," she countered calmly as she tilted her head at me like a Lillipup wanting attention.

"To hell with decency, take me home, this instant or so help me," I threatened her emptily. Maybe I was the crazy one; I was starting to sound it, the hysterical hype in my voice. Yep, I was losing my mind, just because of her. Because I was trying to be _nice_ to her out of some stupid promise we made ten years ago. I grabbed my bag and proceeded to walk, if I was lucky, I would hit another town before my brain fried, or it would be fried before the next town, and then I wouldn't have the mind to care anymore. Win, win for me.

It was a good plan; I honestly thought so, quickening my pace away from her, hell I was _running_ away from her, until I landed on my back. I stayed on the ground for a moment; I could hear the sand kicking up from Adele's shoes pounding against the ground. The space in front of me shimmered, I did a double take, and yep it was shimmering differently against the shimmer of the heat. Great, I managed to run into a mirage, I've lost it.

"Wow, that's something new. It wasn't like this last time I came," Adele spoke in wonder, completely ignoring me for that matter. I propped myself up on my elbows, trying to see through the mirage that she was so enthralled with. "Must have a few more Psychic types this year, or maybe it's those reflective panels that are all the rage in Goldenrod City and Lumiose City. Only the best of course," she murmured to herself in awe. "Come on, get off the ground," she ordered. I glared at her before pulling myself up.

"And go where?"

"Inside, where else," she stated stepping forward a little pressing the air on the left like a bottom or something. I had my doubts, but they didn't last when a _whoosh_ reverberated from the mirage, blowing cool air out, revealing a pair of sliding doors leading into…a reception counter? "Hurry up," she ushered me in, pulling me along as I was trying to pick up my jaw from the floor.

* * *

><p>It was a modest looking receiving room, a few chairs and sofas lined the sides of it. In the far back there was the reception counter with three clerks; beyond them was a large pair of double doors. On the far right there was what looked like a bellhop or something if the luggage was anything to go by, along with the Machoke and Vigoroth around managing the gear around as a person was giving them orders. Restrooms and vending machines were on the left, and other doors were spaced on the right and left that led to who knew where.<p>

"Huh?"

"Get over here Rhys," Adele hissed at me, since she apparently was crossing the room towards the center reception counter. I jogged after her, noticing that we weren't the only people in here. There were a few groups huddled amongst themselves chatting animatedly between them. There was nothing really similar about anyone there, their ages range from their twenties on up, they looked like they came from all different walks in life. I was struck dumb by how surreal this was, since it was like a normal gathering of people at the mall or something…in an invisible building in the middle of a desert?

"Welcome and glad to see a familiar face to the convention," the receptionist smiled warmly. I eyed her suspiciously as she just looked all professional at me, like a normal patron and not a bug to be stomped on. I had a feeling she was the pluck the wings from a fly and watch it die sort of person. Don't know why, she gave me creepy vibes. This whole place made me feel all antsy, and the fact that Adele was so damn _calm_ about it wasn't doing much for my nerves.

"Always a pleasure, Jane; here's my invitation," Adele pulled some pamphlet looking thing from her pants pocket. The receptionist looked it over and then looked at me. "He's my plus one," she stated nonchalantly as she pulled me close, with her arm over my neck pulling me towards her height. I barely caught myself from face planting with the counter top. "Full of piss and vinegar this one, without a care in the world, and nothing to lose. I figured he'd fit in perfectly with us," she explained happily, like I was some livestock for sale, or sending me to the executioner's block. Who the hell was this woman and what happened to the Adele I knew? Did I ever know her?

"Well that remains to be seen, but I'm sure he'll fit in somewhere with the rest of us, _everyone_ does," Jane answered with a hungry looking smirk. "Just fill this out and you'll be set, we'll be starting shortly. Hope you enjoy your stay with us Mr. Rhys." I definitely did _not_ want to stay, thank you very much, and was ready to leave until I saw a pair of Golem stationed by the doors. I felt a chill run down my spine as a Haunter flew past me into the corner.

"Explanation, please," I asked running after Adele as she took a seat on a sofa.

"Hmm? What about? That's just safety precautions, a bit overzealous, if I do say so myself, but it's mostly to keep others away, unless they have a reason to be here, like us. We do have honor amongst ourselves to not do anything stupid, besides that would sort of ruin the whole occasion if we started fighting with each other," she handed a clipboard towards me gesturing for me to sit down. "Just a general background information thing, you know, medical history, criminal record, bank records, Pokémon experience…Geez you don't have to look so paranoid, nobody ever really fills these out, it's just for the researchers and their data gathering thing. You only really need to worry if you warrant their attention which none of us ever do, so don't panic. We're all in the same boat, you're surrounded by friends here, like minded individuals and such," she explained with a smile. I saw that she drew a fairly detailed map of Kanto on her clipboard with her signature at the bottom. "Oh, there is one thing that is kind of important. You got any Pokémon with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Who?"

"Jester and Inquisitor," I answered vaguely, deciding to fill out at least some of the information required.

"Then you're good, I got Sir Sweetles and Scuttles with me," she replied leaning back in her seat. "They just don't like us having a lot of Pokémon on us, it can be distracting for some things and confusing for others, but just two and your good."

"You know, _nothing_ you are saying is making me feel _any_ better," I answered giving up on the questionnaire, and signing the bottom where asked, leaning my head on the clipboard looking at her.

"It will make sense after opening ceremonies, they can be a real hoot," she spoke even vaguer then before as she snatched my clipboard, and dragged me to my feet. "Let's find a good spot." I gave up on arguing against her at that point as I sort of just allowed myself to be tugged along. She deposited the clipboards in a bin by the desk, walked through some sort of detector, it wasn't metal, but it was a detector for something, maybe it was for Pokémon, I don't know, neither of us tripped it off so I guess that was good? I tightened my grip around Adele's wrist as we went through the double doors.

* * *

><p>I couldn't see anything, but I could tell the room was massive judging on all the mutterings I heard all around us. I don't think I moved at all but it seemed I was just getting pulled into the mass of bodies and limbs, I was probably going to bruise Adele's wrist but she didn't complain, not that I could hear her, or that I particularly cared about how she felt about this whole thing. Since I knew she was smiling devilishly at me with this whole scenario, which she practically threw me in. Yes, I may have agreed, but it was most definitely <em>not<em> for something like this. Okay so I was still simmering away, remaining pissed at her but that was beside the point, I believe I had every right to do so, being pissed beat feeling completely paranoid. Oh the paranoia was still there, just not at the forefront of it all. There was a loud rumble going through the room, ceasing my thoughts and quieting the voices down. It sounded like another door had opened up elsewhere. More noises were heard, metal against metal from overhead; I looked up in vain, until strobe lights began to light up the ceiling. I shielded my eyes as harsher spot lights were added and the distinct sound of hissing echoed around as fog machines gargled to life.

"Someone certainly has a flare for the dramatics," I spoke aloud doubting to be heard.

"Tch, don't even _compare_ us to that clown," a voice answered back from my left. I wasn't really talking to you, but sure whatever makes you crabby in the morning.

"Shit, it's Mirror Mirror," Adele groaned to my right.

"Mirror Mirror," before I could question further an irritatingly catchy song began to flood in the room. It had a saucy, retro vibe to it, that I instantly found myself tapping to the beat, much to my chagrin. If I had room I would embarrassedly find myself dancing to the music, like some of the other bodies I saw swaying about. The spot lights continued to sweep over the crowd as the music built in tempo, it wasn't so much as a room, but an arena like for Pokémon competitions. Down the middle I saw an opening where the other doors must have opened. The music settled down before turning into a softer melody, with a more relax but still annoying charm to it. Almost in perfect sync with the beat a lone figure sashayed up onto the stage, followed by two Ludicolo dancing in sync with the music. The music remained but was toned down as the figure produced a microphone from one of the sleeves of his jacket. The spotlights focused on the man, giving me my first real look of him.

"Welcome back my Darlings," he spoke. I was blinded by the lights shining on his gold sequin-studded leisure suit, like he was a shiny Pokémon in the spotlight with the sparkles to match. My eyes were getting tired just looking at him; it took me awhile to adjust. He never seemed to stand still his legs and hips still moving to the beat. "Now before I get started with opening ceremonies, really must you boys look so drab in those clothes? I mean come on, we are among friends here. Go on and show your true colors," he encouraged. The fog was making it difficult to see anyone clearly, so I wasn't sure what to expect. But as though something read my mind there was a strong vacuum in the coliseum and the lights flooded the arena. I could only gawk at the site emerging before me. The roars of approval muted the music, and the array of colors overwhelmed the eyes. Reading any news article in any region and you would see the same emblems that danced in front of my eyes now. Team Magma and Team Aqua of Hoenn, Team Galactic of Sinnoh, Team Plasma of Unova, the man on my left a Team Flare of Kalos. I hesitantly looked to my right, my hand still around her wrist.

"Welcome to the grunt life, Rhys," Adele announced with a broad smile, clothed in the black and red of Team Rocket.

"Now, now, isn't that much better? So without further ado, friends, old and new welcome to our eighteenth annual Team Exposition!" The music and rumbles of the crowd was deafening. What…what the hell did I sign up for?


End file.
